


What Binds Us

by SirenNightshade



Series: Connelyn (Blue Blood) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenNightshade/pseuds/SirenNightshade
Summary: Being an android sex worker isn’t so bad. At least, it’s not for Jake; he gets to give people orgasms all day long, bringing them unrivaled pleasure. Granted, he also can’t remember any of his patrons, but there’s a satisfaction in it -- and, eventually, he starts feeling surges of affection and recognition with them. Sometimes he just notices his customers in a way that, logically, he knew he shouldn’t be able to, yet he does.But he can’t help wondering: why?
Relationships: Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Connelyn (Blue Blood) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. APRIL 18th, 2037

Jake was in a plexiglass tube and she was smiling at him from outside of it. A customer. His programmed reactions kicked in and he gave her an inviting smile, a wink, a nod towards the purchasing panel. 

This was his job, such as it could be defined. His programs and appearance were designed specifically to seduce and pleasure, and as far as he could comprehend it, he was good at it. His skin was a deep, rich brown, his hair in a series of cornrows, wearing loose clothes to add to his sex appeal. A button-down shirt that wasn’t quite buttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, wearing cheap fancy slacks and fake fine shoes, all in white; everything about him _suggested_ affluence, but no sex club would actually put out the money to dress them as such. 

The woman staring at him, eating him up with her eyes...she was a cute one. Her skin was just bronze enough to make him incapable of determining her heritage -- even caucasians could get that tanned in the sunlight, and this was L.A., after all -- with her hair dyed a light lavender in a short, messy mop. She was dressed lightly, in shorts and a tank top and strapped heels, her ears pierced in trios and a ring in her septum. She was thin, too; underweight, which was quickly factored into his analyses. But it was her eyes that caught his attention most: dark brown and warm, such a typical color, yet something about them arrested him. 

He outright stared, smiling at her, and ran his fingers over the outline she made in his tube -- anything to get her to make the purchase. 

It didn’t take her long to decide. She bit her lip, looking him up and down, and he leaned an arm against the barrier between them to give her a peek inside his open shirt. She ogled as if she couldn’t help herself, her cheeks blushing just a little, and then she reached for the panel. 

At once, a series of protocols and programs activated in his system. He knew what came now. As soon as the purchase went through, a sultry, feminine voice confirming the payment, he was already acting on his protocols. The plexiglass slid aside and he stepped out, ready to go. His internal clock had begun counting down. 

[29:58]

He lifted her hand, kissed it. “Thank you,” he cooed. “I was dying to meet you. C’mon, this is our room,” he directed, slipping an arm around her and gesturing the way. 

She had an oddly shy smile now that he was rented proper, which was honestly adorable. And it changed his protocols a bit, shifting to account for any reluctance on her part. 

Once they were in the room, he brought her hands up to his shoulders, inviting her to touch. He was gentle and slow, running his nose against her cheek in a display of quiet affection. They only had a half hour and his internal clock was running, but it wouldn’t take him long to bring her to orgasm once they got going; it was, after all, his entire purpose. 

The only variable was how long it’d take her to get there. 

“Go on,” he murmured low, “feel me. I know you want to.” 

She shifted, biting her lip. “I do…” she admitted on a breath. Starting to nuzzle him back, she did so, her fingers creeping up his neck before sliding under the collar of his shirt. Her hands explored slowly, the slightest hesitance to them, everything in her motions saying she desired him yet wasn’t sure she could act on it. 

He ran a hand up and down her back, soothing, and lifted her chin with the other. Leaning in, he kissed her, already able to feel her lipstick transferring from her to him and making a mental note to refresh his skin after they were done here. 

Her kiss was still tentative. Was this her first time with an android, he wondered? Odd -- there wasn’t a program for that eventuality, he realized. Without a change of protocol, though, he could only keep going with his current directives. 

[FUCK HER] 

[RELAX HER] 

[STRIP HER]

[FOREPLAY] 

She responded sweetly, humming in satisfaction, and commented quietly, “That’s so weird…” 

“What is?” he prompted, petting at her hips. 

“Your lips,” she answered, sounding intrigued. “They’re so much firmer than a human’s.” 

“Yeah? Wait till you see what I can do with ‘em,” he hinted, bringing his mouth to her neck. He kissed there, sucking lightly, working his way down to her collar. 

Moaning, she lifted her chin, her hands starting to grip and pull at him involuntarily. Encouraged, he worked off his shirt, dropping it aside, then tugged hers out of her waistband. She gasped at the first touch of his palms against her soft flesh, trailing around her hips and venturing just a little ways up her sides. It was just an introduction, a way to help her relax and give her a taste of what was to come, yet she was already getting visibly aroused. 

He was tracking her heart rate by now, able to see and feel the subtle pulses in her skin. Encouraged, reading nothing but positive signs, he stepped it up, guiding her to lay back on the bed they’d soon be sharing. There, he worked his way down her body, kissing and sucking at her skin and stroking all along her body. When he was low enough, he spread her thighs, running his hands over her thighs. 

His patron shivers and moans as he works, trailing her fingertips over his skin. When he kisses along the inside of her thigh, leading up to and then skirting around the leg of her shorts, her arousal spikes -- he reads it in her motions, her body heat, her pulse. The way she writhes tells him that despite her former hesitation, she’s well into it by now. 

Time to get things moving, then. 

[27:04] 

He moved up to his knees, undoing his belt and pants. His erection subroutine had already begun, and as it slowly hardened he gave it strokes for his patron to see, enticing her. It was a large size, too, nearly nine inches long and almost three inches thick once it was fully erect. The crown was broad and rounded, his testicles large and heavy, designed to produce as much synthetic sperm as his lover wanted. 

She noticed, eyes snagging on to the weight of the cock he’d been given, looking hungry. She pushed herself up, reached out, and started stroking it, herself. 

Letting her have her fun, he leaned in, opting to kiss her while she played with him. His hands got to work removing her bra as he set in, teasing and giving and arousing her further. Her breaths were growing shallow and quick, and her hands started giving him tight squeezes and faster strokes. He had to stop her to get her bra off once it was unhooked, and then he guided her back down for him. 

Ever aware of how much time they had, he set in on her breasts, petting and nuzzling and suckling at her soft, modest mounds. A B-cup, he determined, cycling through all possible actions with breasts her size. Between that and her delicate, underweight body, he concluded that he’d had to be gentle -- she didn’t have much in the way of muscle and her body probably couldn’t take much exercise. 

He moved slow, making sure to give her thorough pleasure before moving on to her shorts. He got them undone easily enough, but a sudden spark of hesitation on her part had him stopping there, opting not to remove them just yet. 

Instead, he edged further down, kissing along her belly and hips. His pets of her soft skin started up again, massaging her breasts and giving slow, firm strokes along her body, seeking her most sensitive spots. And each one he located was given extra attention, driving her to moan louder and with more abandon by the minute. 

[22:43] 

With time ticking down, he lifted his head at last to ask, “Can I strip you, now? I’d love to eat you out, feel you cum on my tongue.” 

Her gaze heated by a notable degree. Breathless, she forced, “Yeah -- yeah, you can…” 

Good enough. 

First tasks down, the others updated: 

~~[RELAX HER]~~

~~[STRIP HER]~~

[FOREPLAY] 

[PENETRATE HER] 

[BRING HER TO ORGASM] 

Shifting back, he started working off her shorts, finding she wasn’t shaved; she probably hadn’t been planning on this, then. That was good, though. People who didn’t plan ahead for sex always enjoyed it the most -- he was pretty sure. His memories were nonexistent, but he got the impression that this was a fact. 

She was still shy, though, not quite fully relaxed once he had her naked except for her sexy heels. Aiming to help her with that, he leaned over her again, bringing his mouth to hers for more slow, deep kissing. He braced himself over her, gently laying his weight on her, letting her feel the shape of his form and his warmth. And, he noted, she seemed to like it, shifting under him in ways that implied she was aroused by this, too. 

He licked her mouth and sucked at her lips for another few moments, bringing a hand between them to stroke at her feminine flesh as he worked. She jolted at the first touch but didn’t dissuade him, shivering and moaning more sharply against him. She was already growing slick, he found, and with some insistent strokes he got her wetter, spreading it all over her pussy. 

She was shaking quickly under his ministrations, and once he had her relaxed enough he broke the kiss to do as he’d promised. 

“Just relax, baby,” he murmured, “let me make you feel good.” 

Her eyes said she wanted that more than anything. 

Permission received, he worked his way down her body again, kissing and sucking at her neck, then breasts, then thighs as he went. He saved her pussy for last, just in case any hesitation remained on her part. Then, eyes on her, he brought his mouth in, giving her full breadth a long, firm lick. 

She gave the most adorable cry at the action, shivering, a hand coming down to cup his head and hold him against her. 

That was all the encouragement he needed. 

He set in, learning her as he went. He tested her inside and out, tongue diving inside in between stroking her entrance and circling her clitoris. His hands worked her at the same time, too, petting her thighs and breasts as he readied her pussy for more. And it didn’t take long; soon she was so wet and hot that his protocols swapped to the next act: fingering. 

He worked two inside her, each motion slow and shallow as he learned her depth. She was a tight one, he concluded, and his fingers met her cervix before they were fully inside her. It’d take work, getting his full cock inside a pussy that tight, he knew; he’d have to take it easy on her, go softly -- unless, of course, she enjoyed a bit of pain. 

He’d learn that about her soon enough. 

[17:38] 

He eased back once he felt her walls relaxing enough to allow him to breach her, coming to align himself on top of her. He gave her another kiss, bringing her focus to the now, then said, “You ready for me, baby?” 

She looked dazed but needy, and he felt her bracing her feet apart. “Gimme it,” she directed, her arms linking around his neck. 

~~[FOREPLAY]~~

[PENETRATE HER] 

[BRING HER TO ORGASM] 

Task list updated, he reached down, grasping his cock and bringing it to her lower lips. He stroked her with it, drawing jolts and pleased hums out of her, before pressing the head to her entrance. Holding it steady, he pressed in, watching her for any signals that she wanted him to stop as he started easing inside her. 

Just the head at first, knowing how broad and firm it was and unwilling to bring her distress. She gasped as he worked it in and out, loosening her slick walls little by little, gaining depth a centimeter at a time. Though she was definitely displaying discomfort, even some pain, she didn’t ask him to stop; if anything, she looked more aroused by the second, eyes rolling back and hips lifting to accept him. 

Catching on, he started kissing her neck, murmuring, “You like that, baby? Like the way I fuck you?” 

Biting her lips, she nodded, replying breathlessly, “Oh, it hurts so good, so good--” She cut herself off with a strangled, pleasured cry, her hands coming to grasp at his back, pulling. 

He sucked at her skin, expertly leaving a mark of his presence, and started obeying her directives. The more she shifted, demanding more, the more he gave, giving her deeper thrusts to match her obvious hunger. Soon her moans turned to a kind of pleasured agony, her skin flushing deep red from arousal. 

Something about this was familiar to him, like he’d done this exact thing before -- like he’d been too big for his patron and that’s exactly why they’d chosen him. They didn’t want soft and easy, they wanted him to give them just a little more than they could take, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. 

He did as bade, following the motions she set for him, until he was rocking into her with long, deep strokes. He was only halfway inside her but he’d gone as deep as her body allowed -- so far. Knowing what that meant, that he’d have to start stretching her at this point, he set in, finding a pace and angle she liked. 

[FUCK HER]

~~[PENETRATE HER]~~

[BRING HER TO ORGASM] 

Bracing himself on his knees, he held her hips up, intentionally giving her a view as he plunged inside her over and over. By her moans and the way she stared, watching his cock as he pumped her, she appreciated this; a kind of satisfaction filled him, knowing he was doing his job well. 

Following his protocols, he tried to do it better, slowly stretching her out to fit his heavy size. She was loving every second of it, too, her hands grasping his hips to hang on to him, her legs dangling over his arms. She was alternating between panting, moaning, biting her lips, and giving more of those pleasured groans, displaying just how much she was enjoying herself. 

[11:13] 

Knowing his time was limited, he went a little harder, trying to push himself a little deeper into her with each thrust. Her reaction was intense and immediate, spasming under him and crying out, her legs giving quivers. But she still displayed no signs of wanting him to stop, so he didn’t, though he did opt to start giving her _full_ strokes. He drew out until only the head remained inside her, then pushed back in with enough force to push more of his cock into her than before. 

Her cries fell into sync with his strokes, growing louder with his depth; every time he entered her as far as he could go, her noises spiked. Soon her body was tense, rigid all over, and she came _hard_ for him, walls squeezing and squirting her female ejaculate. 

But they still had time, so he didn’t stop; no, he could feel that she’d become even more slick with her orgasm, so he took advantage of that, starting to fuck her harder and faster than before. The way she shuddered and spasmed under his ministrations, unable to so much as utter a sound for several moments, betrayed her absolute pleasure. 

He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed, and started railing her. 

[4:47] 

Her knees were up by her shoulders now, her body curled beneath him, and it was clearly pleasuring her even worse than before. Her hands gripped his arms tight, clinging, and she devolved into mindless shouts and shudders. Racing against the clock, driven to get _all_ of him inside her, he gave her no quarter, forcing her to take every last centimeter of him. And once she was, her body stretched to fit his cock, he set an easier rhythm for her, letting her catch her breath. 

Though his goal was just to give her all of him before the time ran out, his deep, strong thrusts had her coming again in fast order. With his hips smacking against hers, obscene noises filling the room, she came a second time -- harder than before. She squirted again, her fluid spraying him with surprising force, her walls clenching at him and her voice _screaming_ her pleasure. 

[1:32]

He withdrew, though he found it was difficult with how tight her walls had become, and made a show of stroking himself to completion on her belly. His programming made him groan and hum in pleasure as he painted her bronze skin with his synthetic cum, but in her mindless state she hardly seemed to notice. 

That was fine. The point was to bring _her_ pleasure and he’d done so. 

~~[FUCK HER]~~

Leaning down, he gave her soft kisses and nuzzles to her face, helping her wind down. 

“You were amazing,” he told her in a soft hum. “You should come back and see me sometime.” 

His protocols reset, then, and he got up to clean himself off and put his clothes back on. Job performed, his next stop was diagnostics to make sure nothing had been damaged and to get some fresh clothing. 

Before he left, he said, “The room is yours until you’re ready to go. No rush -- you earned it.” 

She gave a tired moan. 


	2. MAY 30th, 3037

Jake was in a plexiglass tube and she was smiling at him from outside of it. A customer. 

This was his job, such as it could be defined. He was a sex worker, and everything about him was designed to reflect that. His skin was a deep, rich brown, his hair in a series of cornrows, wearing nice clothes to add to his sex appeal. A thin white tank top tucked into black slacks with a fake fine belt and imitation fancy shoes; everything about him  _ suggested _ affluence, but no sex club would actually put out the money to dress them as such. 

The woman before him was cute, he thought. Her skin was just bronze enough to make him incapable of determining her heritage -- even caucasians could get that tanned in the sunlight, and this was L.A., after all -- with her hair dyed a light lavender in a short, messy wave. She was dressed in a short, flowing sundress of black and violet patterned in flowers, black heeled sandals on her feet, her ears pierced in trios and a ring in her septum. She was thin, too; underweight, which was quickly factored into his analyses. But it was her eyes that caught his attention most: dark brown and warm, such a typical color, yet something about them arrested him. 

He couldn’t help staring, thinking what a lovely patron she was. He leaned towards her, smiling, curling his fingers invitingly. 

Without hesitation, she reached out, confirming the purchase. And as his container opened, letting him out, the countdown began. 

“You have half an hour,” the digital voice declared. “Thank you for your purchase.” 

[29:57] 

“So glad to meet you,” he told her, pulling her into him. “Our room’s this way.” He led her a few steps down into a corridor, taking the room his protocols told him would be theirs. 

“Can’t wait,” she breathed, already seeming seduced. 

That made his job easier, he noted. He walked her in, the door locking behind them, and immediately brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deep and slow, finding a surprising amount of enthusiasm from her; it skipped his protocols a bit, his task list assembling based on her signals. 

[FUCK HER] 

[STRIP HER]

[FOREPLAY] 

[PENETRATE HER] 

His hands went to her back, feeling for how her dress was attached; he found a zipper and tugged it down, going deliberately slowly. She hummed against his kiss, running her hands up and down his chest, her body swaying with need already. 

He brushed the thin sleeves aside to drop the dress from her form, finding neither bra nor panties on her -- as if she’d planned this, he thought. That was curious. He didn’t think he got many customers who came here so ready to go, and somehow he found himself disliking it. 

Oh, well; her state of dress wasn’t a factor -- but his was. He walked her back towards the bed, guiding her to sit, then started removing his clothing. Giving her a show, he gave pivots and twists as he worked, stripping his shirt, his pants, his shoes. Once he was nude, he faced her, stroking his large cock for her delight. 

Her eyes snagged on it, hungry, and she gestured him closer, saying, “Can I suck it?” 

“Baby,” he purred, “you can do anything you want to me. I’m yours,” he told her, stepping right up to her. 

[27:53] 

She immediately grasped him by the cock and started sucking him down. He was thick and long, enough so that he knew to watch his patron when they did this, aware of their signals. She licked him and gave him ravenous sucks, enjoying herself; his programming had him moaning in response, egging her on verbally. 

“Like that, baby -- ohh, you feel good, keep going,” he told her. 

He pet along her face as she sucked on him, stroking her cheeks, then leaned down enough to start massaging her modest breasts. She had B-cups, he noted, mentally cycling through the acts he could perform with her size. She moaned around his cock as he worked her, thumbing her nipples and making them hard. 

Encouraged by her reactions, he murmured, “Lemme taste that pussy, baby.” 

She withdrew at once, though she didn’t let go, giving him a hungry look. “But I’m not done,” she said coyly. 

“C’mere,” he directed, moving to lay back on the bed. He directed her to follow with motions, bringing her legs over his shoulders so he could pleasure her while she sucked him. 

This, she allowed, happily bracing herself over him and devouring his thick cock while he got to work on her feminine flesh. He gave her long, slow licks at first, sucking at her here and there and circling her clitoris with his tongue. He learned her as he went, listening to her muffled moans and cries and reading the way her body would twitch and spasm under his ministrations. 

She was an easy read, wordlessly directing him to skip to fingering in minutes. And, he found, her body was naturally tight and shallow; his fingers hit the back of her pussy before they were fully inside her, and his protocols adjusted to account for this. It wouldn’t be easy to get inside her. He’d have to go slow and gentle, pay attention to her tells, be sure not to give her too much -- unless, of course, she  _ wanted _ too much. 

He had the inclination that she probably wanted a little too much. 

[24:31] 

He withdrew from her pussy with a strong suck, making her give such a sharp cry she actually released his cock. 

“You ready?” he asked her. She was slick and hot and her walls were lax, ready for him to penetrate her, but he wouldn’t do so without her permission. 

She shook her head, starting to lick and suck at his balls. “Not yet -- this is so good,” she moaned, “you taste so good, I just want to suck it forever.” 

Giving her a pleased groan, he replied, “Baby, if that’s what you want, you got it. Suck me till you got enough.” 

The hum she gave said she liked that plan, her hand pumping him as she focused on his sac. He went back to her pussy, spreading her folds so he could work her more fully. And she shook as he did his job, finding all her sensitive places and pleasing them mercilessly. He dove his fingers back inside her, stroking at her g-spot in different patterns until she started losing focus, her motions stopping as he finger-fucked her. 

She started kissing and nipping at his thigh as he worked her, a surprisingly affectionate act. It distracted him from the way he’d been teasing her clit with his tongue for a time, his protocols growing confused and conflicting. 

[FUCK HER] 

[THANK HER] 

[PENETRATE HER] 

[PLEASE HER] 

Wait, no, that didn’t make sense. Refocusing, he rewound the commands, continuing with his previous set of orders-- 

[FUCK HER]

[PLEASE HER] 

[BRING HER TO ORGASM] 

That was better. He could follow those directives easily enough. He dove back in, then, picking up where he’d left off with kissing all over her pussy as he stimulated her with his fingers. 

It didn’t take too long for him to succeed. Soon she was beyond action, shaking for him, and she came with a sharp cry, squirting her female ejaculate on his mouth and neck. He didn’t stop his motions, though, continuing to pet her on the inside until her spasms began tapering off. 

~~[PLEASE HER]~~

~~[BRING HER TO ORGASM]~~

[PENETRATE HER] 

[FUCK HER]  


[BRING HER TO ORGASM]

“Come here, baby,” he said, starting to guide her to her back. She rolled easily enough, but she was still shaking hard, moaning from her orgasm. 

[16:53] 

He didn’t wait for her to recover. He just spread her legs for him, lined himself up, and started working his broad crown into her. Her climax had helped her walls relax for him, spreading for his girth as if she wanted nothing more. And as he drove into her, shallow thrusts bringing him deeper in increments, she reached up to pull him down, cradling him against her. 

Accepting the move, he kissed along her neck, her jaw, behind her ear; she wrapped her legs around him, tugging insistently. Following her guiding motions, he gave her as much as she liked, and her moans turned to sharp, loud cries, spiking every time he filled her as much as her body would allow. 

He liked that sound. 

It was good -- this was good. She was obviously loving the way he fucked her, and he soaked up satisfaction from that fact. He was doing his job well; there was no greater meaning than that. 

She seemed to like it when he went just a little hard, he found. There was some pain to her cries, to the pinch of her expression, yet her signals were entirely positive. Ah, he thought, she liked to be fucked right on the line between pleasure and pain. Preference identified, he angled himself to give her that, intentionally stimulating her g-spot with every thrust as he forced her tight pussy to take his size. 

She loved it, her cries growing more wanton and desperate the more he gave her. She was shaking already, her legs all but quaking around him, and it egged him on. 

Determined, he started sucking her flesh, pinching her nipples, doing everything his protocols suggested to get her to cum as hard as she could. Her reactions were encouraging, too, everything he did seeming to drive her more mindless by the second. 

When he felt her get close to another orgasm, however, he stopped, pulling out of her and backing off. The cry she gave, then, was one of loss; she speared him with a look of betrayal. 

“Trust me,” he told her, smirking. He brushed his thumb over her lips, slowly lowering to kiss her, but he didn’t penetrate her again -- not yet. Though she canted her hips and grabbed for his cock and tried to put him inside her, he denied her, pinning her hands by her head so she had no choice but to wait. 

She whimpered. “Fuck me, fuck me,” she begged. “I want it -- I was so close, gimme it!” 

“Soon,” he promised, worshiping her neck with his lips and tongue. He nipped, sucked, kissed; he found a sweet spot just under her jawline and tormented her with it, making her dying quivers start back up again with this, alone. 

[12:09] 

Once she was calm enough, her ragged breaths smoothing, he finally released her hands. She reached for his cock at once, aiming it, and he followed her lead as he kissed her deep. Her tongue was so sweet, he thought, so wet and eager for his, and she sucked it as he breached her for the second time. 

It hadn’t been long but her walls were a little tighter than before. He had to start working himself back into her, giving her deep, long thrusts to get back to the depth he’d been before. Her heavy moans kicked back up right away, even her belly starting to quiver from her pleasure. 

Bringing his lips to the other side of her neck, seeking, he started massaging her breasts as he fucked her, intent on driving her wild. And, he found, that wasn’t too hard; she was so keyed up from her denied orgasm that she couldn’t seem to do anything but cling to him. 

But he didn’t let her cum yet. A very specific protocol was at play right then, selected thanks to her actions and desires. He fucked her until she was close, then stopped -- again and again, while she begged and pleaded and was reduced to tears for the completion he wasn’t giving her. 

He waited until time was drawing close before letting her climax. By now he had her on her stomach, and she was biting the pillow from the pleasure he was giving her. Every thrust was balls-deep by now, a hard slap directly against her cervix, their skin making deliciously obscene music. 

[3:25] 

This time he did more than let her cum: he gave her the best orgasm he could, angling her hips up towards him and giving her sharp, heavy thrusts as deeply as he could. When she came, it was preceded with shallow, panting moans and punctuated with a scream of absolute rapture. Her entire body shook and spasmed as she came, squirting hard enough he could feel it washing over his balls. 

~~[MAKE HER CUM]~~

[FILL HER UP]

He let himself ejaculate with her, inside her, selecting a high volume for her pleasure. He came several thick jets in time with his thrusts, painting every last inch of her cavern with his synthetic cum. And he groaned for her as he did so, his lips right up against her ear so she could hear  _ and _ feel him. 

It seemed to do its job and then some, her moans turning to almost aggressive groans. Her hand seized his, clinging tight, body shaking beneath him. 

Once her walls loosened for him, declaring an end to her climax, he settled down on her, nuzzling into her neck. He kissed her there, over and over, as his hands stroked her body and his cock softened inside her. She gave tired but pleased hums as he did so, even as her body relaxed, all tension easing. 

Aloud, she breathed, “Fuuuuuuuck…” 

Pleased, he murmured, “You’re welcome.” 

She chuckled. 

[1:30] 

Though he was reluctant to leave her just yet, given she was clearly still enjoying herself, their time was almost up. He withdrew from her heated body, saying, “You were so good, baby. I’d love to see you again.” 

He caught her glancing at him over the pillow she’d all but absorbed into, a kind of promise there. 

He kissed her cheek, then went about washing himself off and redressing. The next stop was the diagnostics room, just in case, and he’d need a new set of clothing. But before he left, he gave her a smile, saying, “This room is yours until you’re ready to go. No rush -- you earned a nap, if you want it.” 

Her gaze warmed on him. 


	3. AUGUST 3rd, 2037

Jake was in a plexiglass tube and she was smiling at him from outside of it. A customer. 

This was his job, such as it could be defined. He was a sex worker, and everything about him was designed to reflect that. His skin was a deep, rich brown, his hair in a series of cornrows, wearing nice clothes to add to his sex appeal. His shirt was a button-down in a dark red, his slacks black, his shoes modern and fancy to match; everything about him _suggested_ affluence, but it was false. A keen eye would see that. 

The woman before him was cute, he thought. Her skin was just bronze enough to make him incapable of determining her heritage -- even caucasians could get that tanned in the sunlight, and this was L.A., after all -- with her hair in a cute bob and bleached white-gold. She wore a tiny spaghetti-strap top, her belly visible, and a jean miniskirt, with stilettos strapped to her feet; her ears were pierced in threes with an additional ring in her septum. She was thin, too; underweight, which was quickly factored into his analyses. 

But it was her eyes that caught his attention most: dark brown and warm, such a typical color, yet something about them arrested him. Or maybe it was the way she was looking at him, he amended, her gaze so steady and hungry. 

...Familiarity, he concluded. She recognized him -- a return customer, he wondered? 

That would make things easier on him. 

He hardly had to do anything to get her to purchase him, just giving her a sexy smirk, tapping on the inside of the glass. She touched her palm to the scan, confirming the transaction, and the glass slid aside for him. 

[29:59]

At once, he stepped out, tugging her against him. “Thank you,” he said, leaning in to run his lips along her jaw. “Mm, you smell nice,” he noted. 

Her hands welcomed him, sliding up his back to return the embrace. “So do you,” she purred, giving him a look of longing. 

[KISS HER] 

Wait, no -- this was out of order. He gestured a direction, selected by his protocols, saying, “This way to our room. Hope you’re ready for me.” 

“You have no idea,” she returned, falling into step with him. Once they were in the room, she faced him, pulling him by his shirt as she backed into the bed. She pitched over; he followed her down, kissing her once she was settled. 

[FUCK HER] 

[STRIP HER]

[FOREPLAY] 

[PENETRATE HER] 

Task list in place, he got to work, petting her soft, bronze skin and giving a slow tour of her mouth. She felt good, he found, her hands stroking him in return and her tongue matching his move for move. She aligned with him almost too well, as if she knew what he was doing -- as if she knew him. 

She was definitely a return customer, he concluded. 

She went for his clothes before he went for hers, undoing his buttons and brushing his shirt aside to feel his chest. Her fingers followed every dip and line of his build, moaning as she did so as if the very feel of him was arousing for her. 

It was...odd, in a way. The way she touched him, cradling him against her, kissing him in that deep, thorough way -- it was intimate, even for this intimate act. 

He kind of liked that. 

He shouldered the shirt off, dropping it aside, before setting in, doing what he was paid to do. He shifted down her body, kissing her neck and chest as he went, and pushed her shirt up over her breasts. No bra, he noted; her modest breasts were bared to him with that move, showing her dark, rosy buds. 

He dove in to them, oddly unable to resist sucking and stimulating them. She jolted at the first touch of his lips, shivered, and drifted a hand down to her skirt. Though he couldn’t see it, her motions said she was playing with herself, stroking her pussy. 

Sexy. 

Then, aloud, she breathed, “What’s your name?” 

That wasn’t a question he was used to getting, he noted. Most humans didn’t care. 

He lifted his head, giving her nipple a firm suck until it popped free of his thick lips, before answering, “Jake.” 

The strangled moan she gave said she’d enjoyed that move. “I’m Lola,” she told him. 

He wouldn’t remember that, he knew. Protocol was to wipe every sex android’s memory every two hours -- roughly how long it took to get purchased, do their half-hour of work, then get diagnosed, cleaned, and sent back out to the club. She might be a repeat customer of his, but he didn’t recognize her and wouldn’t remember her name once they were done. 

Still, he gave her a smile. “Lola. I love it,” he told her. He kissed her sweet mouth again, purring against her lips, before returning to her breasts. He wanted a little more time with them. 

They were only B-cups, limiting the ways he could play with them, but he found he liked her more modest size. He swamped them with pleasure, petting and pinching and sucking at them. He even gave some gentle nips, checking her responses; she seemed to enjoy a hint of pain, he noted. 

Given he had a generously-sized cock, that was good to know. It meant he wouldn’t have to spend as much time as was usually necessary to get inside her, that she’d like it if he was a little rough. 

Still, he proceeded with caution; she might _want_ him to be rough but that didn’t mean she could handle it, and his protocols included that he wasn’t allowed to harm any human. His sexual build meant he could cause pain, yes, but if he actually hurt her in any way he’d be forced to shut himself down. 

That could be terrifying from her perspective, he noted, and somehow that made it doubly important. 

He moved on then, brushing her playing hand aside so he could hike up her skirt and see her build. She wore a thong underneath, and he pulled it aside, finding she was bare here; waxed, he concluded with a few strokes, and recently, too. 

She was already wet, as well, her pussy slick from their combined attentions. Pleased with that, he stroked her with his fingers, learning her anatomy, feeling her give. He leaned in to kiss her as he did so, seducing and devouring her with his mouth while his fingers got her ready for him. 

[25:12] 

Soon she felt relaxed enough from his probes that he started easing his fingers into her, one then two, his tasks updating as he discovered how she was built. And, he determined, she was naturally tight and shallow, the opposite of how his cock had been designed. He was thick and long, twice the average penis size; it wasn’t going to be easy getting himself inside her. 

...But it _was_ going to be fun. 

“So tight for me, baby,” he purred, pleased. “I’m gonna open you up till you feel like your pussy was made just for me.” 

She moaned, that one declaration seeming to seduce her all at once. “Do it -- I dare you,” she challenged. 

He gave her another slow, strong kiss before snapping back to his protocols, getting on with it. He moved down her body, kissing as he went, until he was between her thighs. She licked and bit her lip, watching him; he nipped her thigh, working his way up to her core one bite at a time. Each one pulled a quiver and a hiss of pleasure from her, confirming how she liked it. 

Bringing his mouth to her core, he licked, giving her a series of long, thorough licks at first. He kept his fingers inside her as he did so, working her, loosening her walls for him. The more relaxed she was before he penetrated her, the more easily he’d be able to fuck her. 

He devoted some time to this, locating the parts of her she liked to be kissed, the parts she enjoyed him stimulating, the way she preferred having her clitoris stroked. His fingers probed as he did so, finding her g-spot without difficulty and testing the different ways of stimulating it until he found the one she liked best. 

Two fingers, circular motions, he concluded; he focused on her clitoris then, watching her as his fingers steadily brought her to orgasm. And, _oh,_ did she orgasm, her body slowly going rigid until she cried out, hips thrusting at the air, giving him her female ejaculate. 

Hot. 

She was shaky and moaning in the aftermath, her hands idly trailing over his face and shoulders with affection. 

[THANK HER] 

“Thank you,” he said, then paused in confusion. Wait -- why had he said that? That didn’t make sense. He’d given _her_ pleasure, not the other way around. 

Disturbed, he skipped ahead in his task list. 

[FUCK HER]

~~[STRIP HER]~~

~~[FOREPLAY]~~

[PENETRATE HER]

[BRING HER TO ORGASM] 

[CUM INSIDE HER] 

Orders given, he moved up to his knees, undoing his pants to free his erect cock. He stroked her thigh with one hand to let her know what was coming, murmuring, “Gonna make you feel so good, baby, you’ll never forget me.” 

She still looked dazed from her powerful climax, but at his words she oriented herself, giving him a lustful look. She brought a hand down to his erection, cupping it and stroking her thumb over the broad head. 

“You already have,” she breathed, visibly needy. Eyes lifting to his, she said, “Maybe this time I’ll make you feel so good _you_ won’t forget _me.”_

Definitely a return customer, he concluded. “Lola, babe,” he told her, starting to push his cock into her, “I fucking believe it.” 

The heady, deep groan she gave as he began working his hefty size inside her was all the encouragement he needed. Holding her thighs over his, he got to work, shifting his hips to give her a little more of him with each dive inside her. It wasn’t easy; her walls were so tight still, despite her orgasm and the way he’d stimulated her, driving him to be cautious. And he was barely halfway inside her when he felt himself reach the back of her pussy, an update informing him that it was going to be slower from here on out. 

He intentionally let her watch how his cock slid in and out of her, angling his motions so she could see just how much of him she was taking. It seemed to stimulate her all the more, her breathing growing ragged and almost aggressive. Her hands stroked him as he pumped her, affectionate. 

[ERROR: INSTABILITY DETECTED] 

Shit. He didn’t have time to deal with that, he was on the clock! Focusing on his customer, he set up a quick and simple protocol to stop him if the error grew dangerous, then ignored it. 

“Jake,” she gasped, “Jake, kiss me…” 

Order given, he obeyed, leaning down into her embrace. Her arms welcomed him, her legs hooking around his hips, and the kiss she gave him was deep and needy and _familiar._

[ERROR: INSTABILITY DETECTED] 

_Shut up!_ he directed. He only had so much time, and this was the one damn thing he was made to do; he’d go to diagnostics after he was done satisfying his customer. 

She was gasping more sharply by the second, and with some surprise he realized his motions had grown faster while he was dealing with his errors. He took an instant to check on Lola, scanning her, and found with relief that she wasn’t hurt. She was definitely displaying pain, but it clearly wasn’t unwanted; she was shaking, her legs pulling on him in time with his thrusts, her fingers biting into his back. 

Relieved that he wasn’t doing anything harmful, he focused on his motions, feeling her and trying to keep aware of his force, his speed, his depth. She was loving it, he found, moaning and crying out around his kiss, her hips pivoting to accept his strokes. 

“So good, so good,” she gasped between their kisses. “You feel so good -- it hurts so good…” 

[SHE FEELS GOOD] 

“You’re so tight,” he murmured, nuzzling into her cheek. “So tight, baby...it’s amazing.” 

With a lingering groan, she ordered, “Fuck me, fuck me...fuck me, Jake…” 

[FUCK HER] 

[FUCK HER] 

He did so, watching her and listening to her, steadily growing rougher with her. The harder he pumped her, the more she seemed to enjoy it; encouraged, he tested her -- tested himself -- paying attention to exactly when her pleasure seemed to taper off. And...it didn’t, he found, perplexed. Soon he was balls deep in her, giving her his full length with every thrust, smacking into her body so hard it had their skin’s impacts echoing around them. 

She came for him. 

It was a surprise on his part; for all that he was watching her, he didn’t notice how close she was to the edge until she was over it. She shook under him, giving cries in time with his noisy thrusts, her walls clenching at him so tightly it was hard to keep up a rhythm. He was forced to fight her cunt just to keep going, and oh, she seemed to love that all the more. 

Her eyes rolled back and her pussy squirted on him again, her nails digging into his back so hard he felt his external thirium receding from the force of it. And, somehow, the image she made like that, so lost to ecstasy drove him to bring his mouth to her neck. He sucked, there, leaving a little welt of his presence, a mark that she’d been here, that she’d been his for a half hour. 

A little memento for her, so she wouldn’t forget this. 

[10:49] 

He ejaculated for her while she came down, giving slower and gentler thrusts in her afterglow. He filled her, some part of him unable to help but fully empty his sac into her. It was a ridiculous amount of synthetic cum, he knew, well over ten times the average amount, but he felt...she deserved it. She deserved to have all he had to give. 

It was pouring out of her as his thrusts kept up, making a huge mess of her pussy and the bed under her. It took her a while to notice, her body relaxing as her orgasm faded. Then she seemed to catch on, realizing just how much he was pumping into her. 

She gasped, but the sound was of surprise, intrigue, even pleasure; she wasn’t upset with him, he realized with a wave of relief. 

Giving him a look of dark intent, she reached down between them, feeling for herself; he eased back, sitting up to his knees to let her look -- but he didn’t withdraw from her just yet. He didn’t want to; he liked this feeling, the sensation of being fully sheathed within Lola as his cum leaked out from between them. 

The milky white of his ejaculate was such a contrast against their skin, his rich brown and her golden bronze so dark by comparison. It made it easy to tell exactly how much he’d given her, his thrusts having spread it to both of their pelvises and some of it pooling under her. 

Slowly, so slowly, he pulled himself out of her, letting her feel every last centimeter of him and see what her thin body had taken. His cock was totally coated in his cum, too, and once he was free a string of it connected them yet. 

He liked that. 

“Holy shit, Jake,” she breathed, stunned. Reaching down, she ran her hand over her pussy, spreading it further and feeling herself. Her fingers slipped inside, and whatever she felt must have been _very_ rewarding because she wet her lips with a moan. 

“You took all’a me,” he told her, pleased. “Every bit of me, inside and out.” He leaned in again, bracing himself over her, and said, “You’re incredible, baby,” then kissed her. 

It wasn’t a directive, this kiss. It was an impulse -- which should’ve alarmed him, but he kind of liked it. 

[ERROR: INSTABILITY DETECTED] 

_Shut the fuck up!_

Ignoring the error warnings, he focused on kissing his patron, enjoying the feel of her. She accepted him so readily, too, obviously exhausted from their fuck yet hanging onto him all the same. 

He liked that. 

[BASK WITH HER] 

A little confused as to what that meant, he nonetheless obeyed. He settled in beside her, drawing her against him, and there they stayed until his timer ran low, kissing and enjoying one another. 

[1:30] 

Threshold reached, he couldn’t deny his protocols any longer. Reluctantly, he withdrew from her, heading to the adjacent bathroom to wash himself off. Lola watched him, he noted, a smile on her face, looking so satisfied -- yet, he noted, there was something else to her gaze. 

Sadness. 

Touched, he quickly got his pants on, then leaned down to her to give her a farewell kiss. “Don’t look at me like that, baby,” he told her gently, “you can always come back. Now you go ahead and get some rest--” 

“The room is mine as long as I need it?” she finished for him. 

He supposed that shouldn’t have surprised him. She was obviously a repeat customer; she knew the rules by now. 

He kissed her again, unable to quite resist. “Come see me again,” he told her. 

Her eyes dulled a fraction. “Will you remember me?” she asked, tentative. 

He couldn’t answer that -- because he knew he wouldn’t. And he was finding he didn’t want to disappoint her. 

Lola deserved better than disappointment. 


	4. NOVEMBER 12th, 2037

Jake was in his plexiglass tube when she walked in. A customer. 

It was odd. He already had a customer: an older male, dark-skinned like Jake was, in a nice suit and shaved head. Jake had been doing his job, enticing the customer to make the purchase, when another woman strode in. 

They locked gazes. He couldn’t explain it any other way; it felt like a trap, in a sense. She just walked into his line of sight and suddenly he couldn’t look at anything else. 

She wasn’t familiar -- he didn’t recognize her -- but something about her  _ felt _ familiar anyway. She was cute, he thought; bronze skin just dark enough to make him incapable of guessing her heritage, bleached hair in a short bob, wearing an adorable multi-colored mid-thigh dress with long sleeves and a belt around her waist, with white knee-high boots with zippers up the backs. She’d already taken off the jacket she’d come here wearing; it was draped over her arm. 

But it was her eyes that held him so firmly, as if nothing else mattered: dark, rich brown, such a typical color yet so lovely on her. 

She hesitated when she saw that Jake had another customer, then seemed to rally. As the man gradually took on a look of bafflement -- Jake was outright ignoring him, now -- she stepped in closer. 

“Excuse me,” she said to the man, reaching out to the scan. 

Startled, he moved aside, mouth opening to reply -- then stopped. Jake’s eyes were on the female now, and though he knew he shouldn’t play favorites in such a way, he couldn’t help it. This was supposed to be a first come, first served situation, yet here he was, ignoring the first customer for the second. 

A part of him wanted to apologize -- his protocols were demanding it, in fact -- but he paid them no heed. As the girl made her purchase (one hour, $99.99) Jake felt something in him he could only describe as a  _ surge.  _

A series of impulses rose to the fore. As soon as his tube parted, letting him out, he was on the girl, kissing her and stroking her hips as if nothing else existed. 

[SHOW HER TO HER ROOM] 

Right -- that was the next step. 

He said, “Lovely to meet you, baby. This way.” 

But something about her changed in those few seconds, he couldn’t help noticing. She’d kissed him back with such enthusiasm -- yet as soon as he’d spoken, her spirits dropped in a very visible way. 

Confused and unsure what to do about that, he turned his attention to his almost-customer, saying, “Sorry. But there’s plenty more with my appearance, if you really want me.” 

The male still looked surprised, but he nodded. “Whatever. Fuckin’ whatever,” he muttered to himself, turning away. 

Good enough. Jake led his customer to the room his protocols had selected, leading her inside and making sure the door sealed behind them. 

He started to give her a verbal welcome -- assess her comfort level, get a feel for what she wanted -- but she didn’t give him the chance. As soon as they were sequestered away, she was on him, kissing him with a surprising amount of hunger. Though his memories only went back an hour, he got the feeling that this was uncommon. 

Well -- her behavior might be uncommon, but his program had him responding in kind easily. Hell, he kind of liked it; the way she kissed him was more like a reunion than a greeting or a probe -- like she  _ knew  _ him. Like she’d been here before, had been with  _ him _ before. 

He couldn’t help breaking the kiss to ask, “Have you been here before?” Then, a little more cautious, he added, “Have you rented  _ me _ before?” 

She seemed surprised by the question but nodded. “Yeah. I have. Do you...do you remember me?” she checked, hesitant. 

He shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t. But you...feel familiar.” Lifting her hand, he aligned their palms, commenting low, “Like I know you…” 

Tears flooded her gaze. Nodding, she replied, “My name is Lola.” 

“Lola,” he repeated, admitting that hearing her name was something of a relief. It was odd, but a part of him had felt like he knew it -- he just couldn’t quite remember it. When she said it, when she gave her name, it was like getting an answer to a question he didn’t remember asking. 

He started, “I’m--” 

“Jake,” she finished for him. Right; if she’d rented him before, she probably knew his name. She brought her hands up, stroking his neck, as she said, “I, um...I had to save up for this. To get a whole hour, I mean.” Hesitating, she admitted, “I wish I could find a guy like you.” 

Confused, he checked, “Like me?” 

She glanced down, answering, “Someone who...cares about how I feel, what I want. Someone who...kisses me the way you do,” she told him, lifting her gaze again. 

An odd, harrowing kind of sensation filled him. Despondent, he replied, “I don’t know what you’re thinking, baby, but I’m just a machine. The way I kiss you is the way any of us would kiss you.” 

The light in her eyes dimmed at that, and she stepped back -- but she pulled him with her, denying, “I don’t know what you think  _ you _ know, but you’re not the only android I’ve had sex with.” Once she’d backed into the bed, she started stripping him, continuing, “You’re the only one who makes me feel like this.” 

He was? 

[ERROR: INSTABILITY DETECTED] 

He ignored that, too curious about what she was saying to worry about his warnings. 

“How do I make you feel?” he asked, fascinated. 

She gave a smile. “Like I’m not...invisible. Like I’m worthy of...I don’t know, life, I guess?” 

That was so bizarre to hear. He couldn’t remember what he’d been like two hours ago, much less what he’d been like days or even weeks prior. Yet apparently he’d been with this woman before, and he’d consistently made her feel...good. 

Not just sexually, it seemed, but more deeply than that. It was such an incomprehensible suggestion to him, a concept beyond his capability to understand. Yet he found himself liking the idea at the same time, the prospect that he could do more than his programs should be able to allow -- the idea that he could invoke such feelings and reactions out of others. 

Aloud, he replied, “I want to make you feel that way again.” 

Her expression warmed considerably, and she returned, “Actually, for once I want to make  _ you _ feel that way.” 

_ Him? _ Baffled, he asked, “How d’you expect to do that? I’m just a machine -- I don’t feel. Not like you do.” 

Hedging, she tried, “Well, I don’t know -- but I want to try. Can I have that?” she asked him. “Can I try?” 

[ERROR: INSTABILITY DETECTED] 

“I’d love that, Lola.” 

She was lovely, he thought. His customer, his human, his...woman. First she got him undressed, then laid him back on the bed, and now she was just swamping him with affection. She kissed him, pet him, sucked on him everywhere. She stripped herself as she went until she was naked, all smooth, copper skin laying atop him. 

There was an oddity to this he couldn’t explain. He felt her touch, her kiss, just fine -- yet there was weirdly more to it than that. Consciously, he knew that shouldn’t be the case. He knew he shouldn’t be able to feel anything more than what his physical awareness detected. He understood this just fine. 

But he was feeling...more. When she touched him like this, running her hands over his body in a kind of reverential manner, it was like a warmth followed the path of her fingers. He couldn’t explain what it was or identify the point; it simply was. 

Logically, he knew this wasn’t possible. When she brought her lips to his neck, kissing him, that warmth concentrated in every press, almost like a burn. He was reacting to her in a way that didn’t make any sense. He was aware of this. 

It didn’t stop him from feeling a kind of enjoyment in it. 

Lola was affectionate, passionate, and  _ very _ thorough, he found. He followed her directives, moving the ways she wanted him to, at one point resting his arms above his head so she could nuzzle all over his torso and hips. She seemed to want to pet him everywhere, and she damn well did so. 

Eventually she brought her mouth to his cock and started sucking him down, stroking him everywhere she could reach as she worked him. And this, in particular, confused him. 

Something was  _ coiling _ inside him in a way he didn’t understand. He could feel everything she was doing so clearly -- which was expected; his penis was the most sensitive part of him, and for good reason -- from the wet, hot suction of her mouth to the softness of her lips and the firm strokes of her tongue. But it wasn’t the physical part of this that was affecting him so strongly. 

It was something else entirely. 

[ERROR: INSTABILITY DETECTED] 

_ Shut up! _

His cock was massive, as far as appendages went, and Lola was visibly having a hard time swallowing much of him. Yet she seemed to be enjoying herself despite that, suckling on him quite happily. Every so often she’d rouse from whatever daze she fell into to glance up at him, and her warm, lustful brown eyes ate him up more than her lips were doing. 

It was stirring something in him, something that was giving him impulses to act without any direction from his protocols. His breathing was growing harsh, watching her and feeling her, and he couldn’t put into words  _ why. _

[FUCK HER] 

Wait -- not yet. He wanted more of this. 

The directive was erased and replaced. 

[ENJOY THIS] 

Absolutely, he would. 

“You’re so good, Lola,” he murmured. He reached down to pet and stroke her hair, encouraging her, watching her. 

It clearly worked. Those few words seemed to spur her on and she started putting on a show for him, letting his cock noisily pop free of her lips and intentionally slurping around the crown for him. It was brazen and promiscuous and naughty -- and it made him smirk. 

Oh, he liked her. 

He was going to lament forgetting her. 

That thought dropped his spirits a bit. Then, rallying, he prompted, “Can I enjoy you, too, baby?” 

He wanted to put his mouth on her. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do at that point, but he very badly wanted to feel and taste her. Right then, it was a priority. 

His question drew her up to her knees. She asked, “How do you want me?” 

“Every way,” he answered immediately. Then, narrowing down a list, he suggested, “But I don’t want to stop you. Bring me that pussy.” He gestured that she turn and come closer. 

She did so with a smile, eyes alight. She laid atop him, legs spread around his head, and picked up where she left off; he felt it when she started sucking him down again. He really, truly couldn’t explain why he was liking it so much, but he put the confusion aside to focus on her. 

With his mouth, tongue and fingers, he pleasured her, learning her. Her walls, he found, were tight and shallow -- and, somehow, that didn’t surprise him. In a way, he’d expected it. A part of him recognized this particular body, like he’d been inside her before. Fascinated by that sensation, he let a series of assumptions come to mind -- something he was expressly programmed to  _ not _ do. He wanted to know if some part of him actually remembered her. 

He guessed the way she’d like him to finger her, then tried it; she cried out around his cock, thighs quivering under his ministrations in confirmation. He assumed she was a squirter; within minutes this was proven, her body shaking and gushing for him as she orgasmed. He expected her to want to take him inside before her pussy was ready, like she wanted a bit of pain; she did so, straddling him and letting him penetrate her when she was still riding her high. 

Her expression betrayed a measure of pain, yet she moaned with pleasure. “Oh, it’s so good,” she whimpered. Her hips pivoted and twisted, working him inside faster than he would’ve, if he’d had control. 

Honestly, though, he barely felt it. His gaze was riveted to her, all his processors so focused on her face and voice that he registered his cock in a very muted way. 

[ERROR: INSTABILITY--] 

He disabled the warning, pushed himself up to a sit, wrapped his arms around her, and slanted his mouth over hers. They kissed as they moved, their hips grinding in complementary ways. In this, he was being calculating, intentionally following her lead and predicting how best to pleasure her. And it felt good -- he didn’t understand how or why, but it felt so good. 

God, is this how sex always felt and he just couldn’t recall? A shame, that -- though it would definitely explain his vaguely positive opinion of his profession. 

And Lola only grew more intense as they made love. She spoke in broken sentences and fractured praises, saying his name over and over, informing him what she wanted every so often. And he did everything she wanted, even as he battled with this rising sense within himself: a feeling of  _ connection. _

Her hands, her lips, the shift of her body against his, her voice; right then, she didn’t feel like a separate being. Every touch drew him into her in a way that had nothing to do with the physical. His own body was moving without conscious direction at this point, driven by a series of needs rather than a list of protocols. 

He  _ needed _ this, needed her. 

She came for him. Not once or twice, but over and over, and every time she did he found he couldn’t resist coming with her. His synthetic cum steadily filled her and coated her beautiful bronze skin, and always afterwards he couldn’t help but fall right back into her. 

They got into it in a way he knew wasn’t right. With time he got more and more alerts -- all of which he muted -- that warned him he was failing in his programmed protocols. But by then he didn’t care. 

By the time he forced himself to stop, recognizing that Lola was beyond exhausted and shaking and gasping for breath, he knew something about himself. 

He liked her. 

In a way, it was ridiculous. He’d only just met her, whatever she said about having rented him before. Familiarity aside and enjoyment notwithstanding, she was a stranger to him -- another stranger he wouldn’t even remember in an hour. He knew this. 

Yet he didn’t want to get up out of the bed, didn’t want to separate from her. This moaning, quivering creature clinging to him, soaked in sweat and cum, was magnetic somehow. He didn’t want to let go. 

[FINISH UP] 

[GO TO DIAGNOSTICS] 

...He didn’t want to.  



End file.
